


After the Outing

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Flirting, Iron Man Bingo 2019, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Smut, Sub Clint Barton, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: You, Clint and Tony, go out together as an official coming out of your relationship.  Afterward, you can’t keep your hands off each other.





	After the Outing

They supported your weight as you walked between them.  Tony looking as sharp as he always did in his tailored black, Tom Ford, three-piece and Clint, somehow looking like he stole his brown, off the rack two-piece from a homeless man.  Not that you needed them to hold you up.  Yes, the three of you had been to a party.  Yes, there had been alcohol.  You’d actually hadn’t been drinking that much.  It was just one of those events that makes you feel drunk because everyone around you is having so much fun.  More like you’d gotten high on the euphoria of the party than of any drugs you had put in your system.

You, Clint and Tony, didn’t exactly hide your relationship, none of you cared enough what other people said about you to bother, but you hadn’t really been shoving it anyone’s face either.  Your boys were gun shy about commitment.  There had been too much hurt in the past and they’d lost their confidence.  So it had been casual and nonconfrontational.

This was the first time when they’d really felt comfortable showing affection in public and you had thrived on it.  The dancing and kissing and lingering touches.  The way they hadn’t dropped their hands from you or each other when the flashbulbs had started going off in your face.  It was the drug and you felt high on it.

So you let them hold your weight as you went back to the car, the three of you grinning from ear to ear as Tony threw up peace signs to the crowd.  Clint climbed in first, followed by you, and finally Tony, before Happy closed the door behind him and jumped into the driver’s seat.

“Having fun there, dear?”  Tony said, taking off his glasses and slipping them in his breast pocket.

“A ridiculous amount of fun.  Did you guys?”  You said leaning back against Clint and putting your legs over Tony’s lap.  Tony ran his hands up your thighs and gave them a squeeze.

“I did.  I haven’t shocked people in a long time, I forgot how big of a rush I got from it.”  He said.

You started laughing.  “Is that what we are?  Shock factor?”  You teased.

He leaned over you and scrunched his nose.  “Oh yeah, that is absolutely all it is.  Not a single other redeeming factor.”  He said before bringing his lips to yours.

“I can think of one thing,”  Clint joked as he flicked his fingers through Tony’s hair.

“I swear to god, if you three start up in the back of the car with me driving one more time I’m gonna start keeping a bucket of ice water up the front with me.”  Happy said.

You, Tony and Clint, burst into laughter.  “You know they only do it to get a rise out of you, don’t you?”  You asked.

“No, I do it for a whole other rise,”  Tony said.

“Keep it in your pants until we get back to the tower and then you can do… whatever it is you do.”  Happy said as he turned the car onto 45th.

“Fine, spoil all my fun.”  Tony said leaning back against the carseat and resuming rubbing your thighs.

“It went well, don’t you think?”  You asked.

Tony hummed and closed his eyes.  “Really well.”

“You could literally come out as anything at this point and no one would care, couldn’t you, Tones?”  Clint said.

Tony chuckled.  “Maybe.”

“Next time, show up to an event in a fursuit,”  Clint said, making you snort.  “Yes, I made her snort,”  he added, raising his hand and Tony lazily high fived him without even opening his eyes.

“I really wasn’t worried about them.  I don’t care about them.”  Tony said.

“Yeah, I know,” you said as Clint leaned over and kissed him.

As Clint pulled back, Tony grabbed his tie and held him in place. You saw him mouth something to Clint and Clint grinned.  “Can’t wait.”  He said.

“What did he say?”  You asked.

“You’ll find out,” Clint whispered.

Happy pulled the car into the underground carpark at the tower and the four of you rode the elevator up.

“Alright, have fun, you guys.  And remember, I never ever want to hear about it.”  Happy said when the elevator reached his floor.

“Night, Happy,”  You each said.

“I’ll be sure to give you the dirty details first thing in the morning,”  Tony yelled as the doors closed.

“Mmm… dirty details, huh?”  Clint asked, turning on Tony and pressing himself close against him.  “I like those.”

“You just relax, you horny little bird.  We’ll get there.”  Tony said loosening his tie.  “First, we have to get out of these clothes.”

“Yeah, Clint, get out of that suit.”  You said as the doors opened into the penthouse.

Clint began to strip as soon as he went through the door, dropping his clothes as he went.  “Gladly.  I hate it.”

“Clint, this isn’t a hotel.”  Tony scolded as he went to the bar.

“Fine,”  Clint whined scooping his clothes back up.  “Come on you.  I’ll get you out of the dress.”  He added grabbing your hand and dragging you into the bedroom.

You laughed as you let him pull you along and he spun you into the room pressing himself up against your back and kissing your neck.  “What did he say?”  You asked as Clint unzipped your dress.

“You’ll find out,”  Clint said.  He helped you step out of the dress and unlike his own suit which now lay balled up in the corner, he carefully hung it up for you.

You kicked off your shoes and wrapped your arms around him, kissing him deeply.  He pulled you tight against him, his hands splaying out over the small of your back as he moved his lips with yours.

Tony walked into the bedroom unfastening his tie and swirling his Scotch in his tumbler.  “Starting without me?”

“You wanted to stop for a drink.  That’s not our fault.”  You teased, as Clint’s mouth moved down your jaw and to your pulse point just under your ear.  He unfastened your bra and tossed it aside, his hands almost frantically moving on your skin.

“Mouthy aren’t you?”.

“There’s something you can do about that you know?”

Tony smirked and took a sip of his drink as he watched Clint’s frantic removal of your underwear and the way he kissed every part of you he could reach as he moved down your body.  “Put her on the bed, would you, Cupid?”

Clint lifted you and threw you on the bed making you squeal as you bounced on the mattress.  Tony grabbed Clint’s wrist and pulled him into a heated kiss.  You watched on as Clint submitted to him, letting Tony take complete control, and humming happily as he did.

When Tony pulled back, he nodded in your direction and Clint clambered up on the bed and moved between your legs.  You tangled your hands in his hair as he kissed his way down your body.  You keep your eyes locked on Tony though.  He slowly undressed.  Each piece of clothing he took off and either hung up or put in the laundry hamper.  He took his time taking out his cufflinks and putting them on the side table near you.

By the time he was naked, Clint’s mouth was on your pussy.  He swirled his tongue wide around your folds and nipped at your clit with his lips sending a shiver up your spine.  “Fuck.”  You groaned arching your back and pulling on Clint’s hair.

Tony smirked at you as he stroked his cock.  “He’s good with his mouth isn’t he?”  Tony asked.

“Fuck, yes.”  You moaned.

“That’s because he’s always running it.”  Tony joked.

“You can talk.”  You said and Clint’s whole body shook with laughter as he tried to focus on what he was doing.

“Focus,”  Tony said, slapping Clint’s ass and moving up closer to you.  You parted your lips and Tony traced the head of his cock over your lips.  You darted your tongue out, gathering up the bead of precum on the head of his cock, humming as the salty flavor hit your tongue.

He slowly pushed his cock into your mouth.  You relaxed your throat and tried to focus as Clint pushed two fingers inside of you and started to fuck you with them.   You felt like a live wire.  Everything open and raw and being stimulated at once.  You moaned into Tony’s cock, the sound easily muffled as he thrust into it.  As you lost focus and gave yourself to the feeling of pleasure coiling through you, Tony pulled away and moved behind Clint.

This time Clint was the one that was having trouble focusing.  Tony lubed up his fingers and first pushed one, then another and finally a third into Clint’s ass, slowly and carefully, stretching him out and stroking his p-spot until all Clint could do was collapse forward onto your stomach and moan as his cock jumped and leaked on your skin, leaving a sticky trail down your thigh.

“You ready, bird?”  Tony asked.

“Fuck,”  Clint groaned.  “Yes, Tony.  Please.”

“Well, you start fucking her, and I’ll start fucking you.”

Clint crawled up grabbing your hips and pulling you up a little as he looked down at you.  He ran the head of his cock up and down your folds.  “Fuck me, little bird.”  You purred.

He grinned at you and snapped his hips, sinking his cock deep into your cunt.  You moaned and clenched around him and just as he began to pull back again, Tony pushed him back into you as he thrust his cock into Clint’s ass.

“Jesus, fuck.”  Clint groaned, burying his face in your neck.

Tony braced a hand on his shoulder and leaned over him, kissing you fiercely.  Clint whimpered and began to rut his hips.  Shallowly moving between you.

“So impatient, Clint.”  You said.

“I guess I better pick up my game,”  Tony added and began to thrust into him.  Each thrust was hard and deep and pushed Clint into you.

There was a loud moan that seemed to be shared between the three of you that trailed off and turned into different sounds of pleasure.  You were helpless under them, clenching and releasing your core as Clint thrust into you, and Tony thrust into him.  Clint let out a constant level of muttered curse words as he tried to hold on and make this last as long as it could despite the fact he was getting all his pleasure centers hit.

Clint brought his hand between you both and started rubbing your clit and you completely lost control.  Your hips bucked under him and you arched you back up.  “Fuck!  Fuck!  I’m gonna come!”

“That’s the aim isn’t it, dear?”  Tony asked.

You whacked his arm and then dug your fingers into his bicep as the hot pit that had been bearing down on you seemed to burst and you came.  “Fuck!”  You cried as your muscles clenched and your cunt squeezed around Clint’s cock.

“That’s a girl.”  Tony praised.

“Fuck.  Fuck, Tony.  I can’t…”  Clint said and Tony pulled out of him and started to stroke his cock quickly.  Clint slipped from with you and came as his cock popped free of your pussy.  Hot, thick, semen splattered on your pussy and stomach.  Tony moved beside you and with a few more pumps of his cock, he came on you, his fluids mixing with Clint’s on your stomach.

You lay back panting and ran your fingers through the mess on your stomach.  Swirling it around before liking the salty liquid from your fingers.  “You’re quite the mess there, honey,”  Tony said.

“Mmm…”  You hummed still swirling your fingers around.  “You are very messy boys.”

“I’ll help,”  Clint said leaning down and starting to lick it all up.

You hummed and stretched out, closing your eyes and just enjoying the feel of Clint’s tongue moving over your skin.  Warm and wet.

When he sat up you opened your mouth and Clint spat some of the still warm semen into your waiting mouth.

You moaned and savored it for a moment.  Appreciating the tart salty flavor that was your two lovers mixed together.

Clint and Tony lay down on either side of you and you snuggled between them as Clint curled up against you and Tony drew lazy circles on your hip.

“Was that what you said in the car?”   You asked.

“What?”  Tony asked.

“The come play?”  You said.  “Did you say to Clint that’s what we were going to do?”

Tony chuckled.  “No.  That wasn’t it.”

You looked at him, his brown eyes looked somehow both warm and soft and twinkled with mischief.  “Then how did you coordinate to do it?”  You asked.

“I just know what Clint likes and I like watching you two playing in the mess we made.”  He said and rubbed his nose on yours.  “Couple of filthy animals you are.”

Clint chuckled behind you and ran his fingers along the line of Tony’s beard.

“What was it then?”  You asked.

Tony whined.  “I said I was gonna ask you to move in.  But I wanted to do it tomorrow.  Over breakfast.”

You nuzzled under his chin.  “Were you gonna make eggs?”

“Yeah,”  He said.  “Now you ruined it.”

“I’m sorry.”  You said.  “You can still do it.  I’ll say yes.”

Tony chuckled and kissed your forehead as Clint pressed his lips to the side of your neck.  “Can’t wait.”  He whispered.


End file.
